Ivory Tower
by Larxel
Summary: Zexion has locked himself in his room, but at least one person wants to cheer him up. DemyxZexion, Zemyx, Dexion, whatever. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

- Where's Zexion

"Where's Zexion?"

That was the only question Demyx could ask.

It had been a month now, he had counted. And every morning, when Demyx had arrived in the kitchen for breakfast, he had asked the same thing.

This time no one even bothered to look at him.

"Where's Zexion?!" Demyx repeated, a little harder.

"Shut up and sit down!" Larxene shouted behind her magazine – "The million ways to be cruel".

Demyx wheezed and stepped towards table. Zexion wasn't there, that was sure; Marluxia stood in front of the stove, in his pink apron, baking pancakes. Xemnas and Saix were in the corner, passionately making out, which seemed to make Larxene sick. She covered her face with her magazine and pulled away her plate.

Demyx sighed and sat next to Axel, who was burning a little peace of bread while waiting for Marluxia to serve more food.

Demyx looked at the redhead and tried again:

"Where's…"

"Zexion?" Axel finished without looking away from his toast, "What makes you think that he would be somewhere else that he was yesterday?"

"Or the day before that?" Marluxia continued while taking a milk carton from the table, "Or day before THAT?"

"Well, I…" Demyx started, nervously.

"He's still locking himself in his room and being pathetic emo" Larxene smirked.

Demyx looked at her as if she had said that she killed Zexion last week. Axel cleared his throat.

"Well, that wasn't maybe the nicest way to say it" He said looking at her warningly, "But, yeah… that's where Zexion is."

"Poor guy" Marluxia sighed, "All alone up there" He pointed the roof, "And no one seems to care."

"Yeah" Demyx said suddenly, "Why is that? Why no one seems to care?"

"Because we don't care!" Larxene uttered.

"That's not true!" Demyx shouted and stood up, "You evil bitch!"

Larxene just smiled at him sweetly. Axel reached his hand and grabbed Demyx back.

"First of all" The pyro pacified, "Dem, don't start a fight with her, 'cause she'll beat you up with one hand. And second; we DO care about Zex, truly, but right now he doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"He can't stand anybody even NEAR of his room" Marluxia added sadly, "He says that if someone tries to enter, he will…"

"Throw a book at them?" Larxene laughed evilly, "C'mon, cowards, you think you are no match for a bookworm?"

"But we don't want to hurt him!" Demyx screamed and seemed to be shocked.

Larxene shook her head.

"Talk for yourself" she said, "He's useless. Sits in his room all day and night and cries for his own pain…"

"Does he CRY?" Demyx seemed to be terrified, "Wha… Why?!"

Axel and Marluxia exchanged a one sad look.

"We don't know" Axel told him, "He's just… He just is that way."

"But… I have to go and cheer him up!" Demyx said immediately.

"I'd be careful, if I were you" Larxene pointed out as Demyx stood up again, "He may be a bookworm, but it's still not as bad as little whining queer like you."

Demyx looked like he was about to cry as he teleported from the room.

Axel looked at Larxene, who had opened her magazine again.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch about everything?" He asked.

Larxene smirked.

"I just am that way."

X

X

X

Well, it was quite short for a chapter. But please tell me should I continue!


	2. Chapter 2

If someone wanted to enter Zexion's room, first they had to climb. A hundred stair steps. Demyx onle knew this, because he counted them all while climbing to Zexion's door.

The room located kinda like in tower, he thought as he continued to walk.

Ten, eleven, twelve…

"Tower" Demyx whispered to himself, "Zexion's tower…"

That would be good name for a song. Maybe he could make and sing a song for Zexion. Surely a very own song would cheer up anybody. Or any nobody, if that is…

Demyx chuckled for his own thoughts and climbed more.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…

"Why don't I just teleport there?" Demyx wondered suddenly.

He thought it for a moment, but then continued to walk. He didn't just feel like that. And more importantly, he wanted to count the steps.

Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…

That song was a good idea. Demyx decided that in his mind; he would make a song for Zexion, a brand new song, and then he would performance in front of Zexion's door.

"Zexion's tower" Demyx started to hum, "Little Zexy in his tower room, stairs lead me to…"

What should the song tell to him?

"Well" Demyx began with his normal voice again, "It must tell how much I want him to get out from his room. And how worried I am when his all alone up there. And… and… how much I… miss him"

Demyx blushed for only thinking about saying it. So how could he ever tell it to Zexion?

True, he liked Zexion very much. Very, very much, to be exact.

He had liked already before Zexion locked himself away from other Nobodies. Away from Demyx. Demyx wanted him back so badly. He wanted that Zexion would be like always, sitting in the library reading some silly books again and again. Demyx wanted that he could go there like before and say something like: "Hey Zexy, I made a new song! Can I play it to you?" And then Zexion would say: "No, I'm reading." And then Demyx would play it anyway.

He wanted those times back.

"What happened to you, Zexy" Demyx whispered, "Everything was pretty fine. We were… We were friends"

They had been friends. At least they had spent some time together. Zexion never liked to be near of many members of Organization. But he had liked to be near of Demyx.

That had made Demyx happy, from the bottom of his none-existing heart.

Demyx was still climbing the stairs while thinking all this.

Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four…

Of course, Demyx had liked to be with Zexion so much that it was impossible for no one to notice. And, unluckily for Demyx, it had been Larxene who figured out why he followed Zexion everywhere.

From that moment there was no day that Larxene hadn't call Demyx gay or queer or something like that at least once. Not that Larxene had anything against gays. Not at all, and besides there was other gays and bisexuals in the Organization, that's for sure. Xemnas and Saix were living prove for that Demyx was not alone. But Larxene, who knew everyone's weak points, saw immediately that Demyx was afraid that Zexion would know how he felt about him.

"Maybe that's it" Demyx thought suddenly, "Could it be that Larxene told Zexy about my feelings and that's why he locked himself… no, no it can't be…"

Demyx prayed that it was not the reason. He swore that if Larxene had said a word, he would kill her right away slowly and…

"Except we're already dead" He remembered.

And he also knew that Axel was right; he was no match for Larxene. He was a weakest member of the Organization, poor fighter and stupid, useless coward, who would never be good enough for…

"Zexion"

Demyx stopped his walking. He had arrived to the door, small black door with white number VI on it.

Hundred steps. He had climbed hundred steps.

And now he could barely stand straight. It was not only the pain in his legs; he was also nervous when he knocked the door.

Three knock. Then he waited.

No answer.

Demyx tried again. Silence continued.

Demyx cleared his throat.

"Zexy? Are you there?"

Nothing. Demyx pressed his ear to the door. "Zexy. It's me. Demyx"

"What do you want" a low voice finally asked, "Number IX"

Demyx frightened. Since when Zexion had called him by his number?

"Zexy, when you're gonna come out there?"

"Never. And don't call me by that name"

"But… I've always called you Zex…"

"Not anymore! Go away!"

"Zexy, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm having a time of my life as you can see. Get out"

"I'm not even inside there. How can I get out?"

"Use the stairs, number IX. That's what they are here for"

"Zexy" Demyx tried again, "Do you want to know how many stair steps you have?"

"I couldn't care less. Get out" Zexion's voice was now very threatening, "I'm reading"

Demyx was now almost in tears. Zexion was the only one who had always listened when Demyx wanted to tell some silly things that he had figured out. Like how many bottles there was in Vexen's lab of how many flowers there was in Marluxia's garden.

Demyx loved to count things. And now he whispered: "Zexy, I thought that I could make a new song. Just for you. How would you like about that?"

There was a brief silence.

Then Zexion spoke with a cold and slow voice: "I – do – not – care, number IX. You can make a song to me or any other members, but I don't care. Just leave me alone"

"I'll make a song for you, Zexy!" Demyx cried out, "You'll see. And it will be the best damn song I've ever made! And you will come out from there and we'll be together again. I won't give up 'cause I…"

"Because you _what_, number IX?"

Demyx quickly covered his mouth and teleported back to kitchen.

X

X

X

Well, this was a little bit longer than last chapter.

Oh, and one other thing: **I do not own Organization XIII (If only I did…), Square Enix does. And I don't get any money for doing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Demyx arrived to kitchen he saw that Axel, Larxene and Marluxia were still in there. Roxas had joined them, and now all except Larxene were eating a very big heap of pancakes.

"Hello, Dem" Roxas said when they saw who was coming.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Marluxia asked.

"How was it?" Axel wanted to know, "Did you get Zex out of his room?"

"Did he throw a book at you?" Was the only thing that Larxene was interested about.

Demyx sighed.

"Hello, Rox" He started slowly, "Yes, Marluxia, I'd love to get some pancakes. No, Axel, I didn't get Zexion out of his room. And NO, Larxene, of course he didn't throw a book at me"

Demyx fell silent and sat in the nearest chair. Marluxia grabbed a plate and started to fill it with pancakes. Larxene laughed caustically.

"I knew it" She said, "He alleged that if anyone tries to come in his room, he'll do something terrible. All hogwash, as usual. Demyx is back, and he's alive and all fine"

"Do you have to sound so disappointed?" Axel asked tiredly.

"Zexy wasn't lying" Demyx said sadly, "He did something terrible"

"Ah, I see" Larxene interrupted sarcastically, "Probably bitch slap on the face or something like that"

"I don't think that Dem is very interested about your opinion" Axel snorted.

"What did he do?" Roxas asked, sounding worried.

"He…" Demyx hesitated for a moment, "He was pretty rude"

"Not a word from you!" Axel warned Larxene, when she opened her mouth.

"What did he say then?" Roxas continued patiently.

"Well… he" Demyx didn't know what to say. Every word of Zexy's cold conversation was still clearly in his memories, but he didn't exactly want to say them aloud. Especially when Larxene was around. "He… he said…"

"Do you want to use whipped cream?" Marluxia asked.

"Really" Larxene commented behind her magazine, "Not exactly very delicate, wasn't it?"

"Zexy didn't say that!" Demyx shrieked, blushing hardly.

"I meant with the pancakes" Marluxia focused, holding a bottle in his hand.

"Yes, yes, of course he wants" Axel said impatiently, grabbed the bottle from Marluxia and started to spray cream to Demyx's plate.

Of course Zexy didn't say anything like that, Demyx whispered inside his head. But then a thought suddenly crossed his mind; what about if Zexy really _would've_ asked something like that?

Demyx felt that his cheeks burned; what he would've answered?

"Now then" Axel said, cutting off Demyx's thoughts. He pushed a pancake plate in front of Demyx and turned to Marluxia, "Don't interrupt anymore, flower-boy. We want to hear Dem's story"

"Yeah, and you better not ask that kind of questions anymore" Larxene warned, "Our little Demyx is already red as hell"

That didn't exactly make Demyx feel any better.

Roxas sighed and tried again, "So, what did Zexion said to you?"

Demyx cut a peace of pancake and flushed it in whipped cream, "Well, at first he was, like, not saying anything. Then he told me to go away, that he didn't want to come out…"

Demyx's voice staggered and disappeared. Axel and Roxas stared at him in silence. Larxene raised her eyebrows.

"That's it?" She finally said.

"Hey, it doesn't sound so bad" Roxas pointed out, "But it can be really hard if it comes from a friend"

Demyx smiled at him, gratefully.

"A friend" Larxene repeated, incredulously, "Since when that emo has been friends with anyone?"

"Zexy is my friend!" Demyx shouted, almost in tears again.

"It's all right, Dem, we know that" Axel said calmly, "Larxene, you don't maybe know that, but people actually make friends in here. You should try it sometimes, you could understand better"

"I have to live with you guys, its bad enough already" Larxene snapped, "I don't need philosophy from the guy who caused half of the Organization getting in here"

"Do we have to talk about those things anymore" Marluxia asked uneasily, "Demmy, sit down, you haven't finished your pancakes yet"

"Zexy said that he doesn't care!" Demyx shouted.

"Good" Larxene noted calmly, "Then you don't have to care about him either"

"Just because that's how _you _take care of things, doesn't mean everyone should" Axel snarled.

"Well, it works, doesn't it" Larxene smirked, "I'm least stressed person in this room"

"I can't allow it!" Demyx continued with loud voice, "Zexy may not care, but I'll make him to! I'll make him to see that there are reasons to come out of his room"

"Good, you can take these boy scouts with you" Larxene said, "This nonsense is driving me crazy!"

"No one asked you to be here" Axel snarled.

"Guys, do you have to fight?" Roxas mumbled desperately.

"Demmy, eat you pancakes before they get cold" Marluxia requested.

"Screw your pancakes!" Axel and Larxene yelled at the same time.

Demyx turned around.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"You guys are no help" Demyx said dramatically.

"What did you except?" Larxene asked.

"What are you planning anyway?" Axel wanted to know.

"If it's something about knocking Zexion out and jailing him into a bag, count me in" Larxene offered.

"It's not" Demyx answered, "It's gonna be something great"

"Anything we can help?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, come back and sit and tell us" Marluxia suggested, "And we can eat my pancakes too"

"No. I have to do it by myself" Demyx continued, "I'm going to get my sitar and start right away"

And he disappeared from the room by teleporting.

All four left in the table fell silent for a moment.

"Sitar" Larxene muttered, "What does that stupid toy have to do with this anyway?"

"I don't know" Axel said bitterly, "You kind of didn't give him change to explain"

"Why should I? Their love problems don't belong to me at all"

"Well then, maybe you should not be ruining them all the time" Axel pointed out.

"Says the guy who killed Zexion in a first place"

Axel sighed heavily. Larxene opened her magazine once again and disappeared behind it. Silence in the kitchen was now brooding and forbidding.

"Does anyone want some jam with their pancakes?" Marluxia asked a bit sadly.

X

X

X

Okay, maybe in NEXT chapter we get to the point already. Thanks for those who still read this story. And I'm DYING for comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx sat in the empty library with his precious sitar resting against his knees. He was angry.

Demyx was not angry often. In fact, he was probably the happiest member of the Organization. He had figured it out couple of months ago, when Superior had had this 'great idea' of taking the whole Organization to the camping trip.

Needless to say, but it had been a disaster. It had rained all day, and they only had had one tent with them. The whole Organization had packed themselves in that one tent, all soaked. After a bear had eaten all their food, Lexaeus had beaten the bear, Axel had accidentally burned Larxene's antennas, Larxene had beaten Axel, annoyed Vexen had froze flowers that Marluxia had collected and Saix had awaken them in the middle of the night by howling the full moon, they all had been quite bad-tempered. Well, all except Demyx, that is. He had enjoyed the whole trip.

Maybe it was because he enjoyed the sound of the rain. Or maybe… maybe it was because he had slept next to Zexion all night. He had wrapped his arms around his friend, who had been awake all night by reading some book.

It had been the most perfect night Demyx had ever had.

So, he wasn't angry very often.

But now he was angry. He was angry to other members because they didn't understand him. And he was angry to the empty papers in the table in front of him, because he couldn't invent the good start for Zexion's song. And he was angry to himself, because he was hungry and hadn't taken the pancake plate with him.

"First words, first words" He repeated to himself and plucked his sitar, "First words to the song"

Demyx took one failed paper from the table and crushed it.

"It's no use" He sighed and threw a paper ball in the air.

"Hey, hey, little dude" a harsh voice said from behind, "No messing in here!"

"Sorry" Demyx said and watched Xigbar dropping down from the roof. Black haired man jumped on the table and smirked.

"Don't see you here often" He pointed out, "Finally starting to educate yourself, man?"

Demyx shook his head, "I just thought that this was the place as quiet as possible"

"Well, it was" Xigbar nodded and eyed the sitar in Demyx's lap, "But not for long, I'm afraid, if you have that thing with you"

Demyx touched his sitar conservatively, "I won't be any trouble. Just trying to create a new song"

"How's going" Xigbar asked and leaned down to look at the empty papers.

"Not very good" Demyx admitted, "I want this one to be something memorable, you see"

"Well, you hardly gonna get any groaning about the noise" Xigbar noted looking around, "The place has been pretty lonely now that Zexie's not hanging here all the time"

Demyx trembled, "Oh, you've noticed it too" he muttered.

Xigbar stared at him, "Preparing this song for that shrimp, aren't ya?"

Demyx flinched, "Wha- What?"

"This song" Xigbar repeated, dangling one of the papers in front of Demyx's nose, "It's gonna be for Zexion, huh?"

"N-no…"

"As if. It's pretty clear to anyone who's not totally dumbass"

"H- has Larxene said something to you about…" Demyx started, scared.

"Larxene? Nah, bitch has not said a word" Xigbar smirked, "Anyone who's no total blind can see that you are drooling for him. Bet that he has noticed it too"

"You're not serious" Demyx mumbled, blushing.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what kind of books he's lending from here nowadays"

"You're only trying to fool me and besides… wait a sec!" Demyx's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'nowadays'? Zexy has been in his room forever"

"That's what ya think, skinny" Xigbar laughed, "If you wouldn't go in bed at nine o'clock every evening, you would see lots of interesting things. Ya see, when our little shrimp thinks that everyone's asleep, he comes out from his room. Teleports straight to library"

"How do you know" Demyx asked, completely amazed.

"Me 'n Xaldin, we have this strange habit of doing little… night trips around the castle" Xigbar told, smirking, "We caught him. 'Course he didn't see us, 'cause he just grabbed some books and left. But it's same every night, Zexie comes, takes books and leaves. And ya know what kind of books?"

Demyx shook his head. Xigbar leaned closer.

"Fluffy love stories"

He smirked at Demyx, who had turned as red as punch of tomatoes.

"Enjoy your song making, skinny"

Xigbar jumped back on the roof and walked at the armchairs a little farther away.

Demyx sat in his chair, stiff as iron bar, not knowing what to think. Xigbar was that king of guy who would lie about those things, but he still couldn't believe that… Besides, what did it matter, anyway? If Zexy really _came _down every night to get some love books, he most certainly didn't do it because of Demyx.

Then why even a thought about Zexy having a crush for him made his none-existing heard beat so fast? Demyx bit his lip. He had missed Zexy so badly he hadn't even wondered what it was about. Could it really be that… he was in love with Zexy?

Demyx remembered how Superior had always stressed that nobodies couldn't have feelings because they had no hearts.

Well, his opinion might have changed a little bit, Demyx thought when he saw Xemnas and Saix passing the library's doors holding hands and whispering for each other. Could it be that… someday he and Zexy would do the same. Only a vision about it made heat on Demyx's cheeks grow.

"I never knew it could feel so funny" Demyx whispered to himself.

Suddenly he froze. Words he had just said started to hang in the air around him.

"I never knew it could feel so funny" He said again, tasting the sound on his tongue. They felt right. Demyx nodded to himself, smiling. He had just found the start in Zexion's song.

"I never knew it could feel so funny…" Demyx hummed and plucked the sitar in rhythm, trying to find suitable addition.

Right then, Luxord entered the library, holding a pack of cards in his other hand and a munny bag in other. He looked around and saw Xigbar, who sat in the armchair, reading some pirate comic.

"Hey, Xiggy, you want play some?" Luxord asked as he rushed to the armchair corner.

"Why would I bother" Xigbar asked, not looking away from the comic, "I never beat you anyway"

Luxord didn't take no for an answer, as always.

Demyx watched how Luxord ran to Xigbar, took a comic away from him and started to share cards.

"Hey, hold on, man!" Xigbar shouted, "I never said I would play!"

"I never knew it could feel so funny" Demyx started whispering, "…Like a gambling game when you got no money" He finished the sentence and smiled. That was the one.

He grabbed a pen and wrote it down. And as he did, next sentences plopped in his head just like that.

"The stakes are high and I might just lose you… I don't know why but I think that you do…"

Then he had to think. He put his pen away and looked at the paper closely, while thinking everything he had planned to say.

"Zexion's tower" He remembered, "That idea was the inspiration of the whole song. I have to keep it here somehow" Then Demyx remembered all the nasty things Larxene had said. And how Superior had tried to allege that nobodies cannot feel. "'Uptown, downtown, all around, they're telling all kind of lies…' Yes, I have to get that somewhere into song"

Demyx nodded, satisfied. He would think about rest later.

And then chorus…

X

X

X

Okay, this was pretty quickly written. **I do not own the lyrics, they belong to Anna Abreu. **And huge thank you for all of you who have commented and favourited or just red this story. It means so much to me, thank you. But it's not end yet.


	5. Chapter 5

While preparing the chorus, Demyx hardly noticed anyone else around him. That happened every time he started to create new music. He's mind was locked and his pencil raced on the paper, writing new verses and deleting old ones.

He knew that this was going to be even something more than just a song that could make Zexion to come out from his room. This was going to be… a confession.

When Demyx had finally gotten the chorus in kind of shape he liked it, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I so hope Zexy will like this" He mumbled while taking his sitar in his hands, "What if doesn't? Or what if he doesn't like _me_?"

Suddenly cold fear swept through Demyx's body. What if Zexion really didn't like him? And what if he hated gays in the first place? Demyx tried hard to think about it, but he didn't remember that he had ever asked Zexion about it. And now that he had started to recall, they actually hadn't talked much at all. Zexion always wanted to talk about some complicated, philosophical stuff, and Demyx wanted to talk about music and play silly little games like 20 questions. That game, of course, had never lasted very long. Zexion usually needed 14 questions at most (all Organization members and Naminé) to figure out who Demyx was thinking.

It had been more like some kind of speechless connection between two of them, Demyx thought. Every time they had been sitting in some corner together, back-to-back, Zexion reading and Demyx plucking his sitar, he had had the feeling that they really understood each others.

"After all that time" Demyx muttered under his breath, "He can't just walk away from me"

Walk away… walk away, Demyx opened his eyes and quickly grabbed one of the papers closer.

"Talking doesn't get you back so… No, wait" Demyx tortured his brains, "I can talk as much as I want but that doesn't make you… No, I lost the point…" After several minutes Demyx let out a little sigh of the relief and wrote, "I could talk too much to turn your head but you'd just walk away… Good. Hmm, it needs something before it…"

"How are you doing with it, Demyx?"

Demyx raised his eyes and saw Roxas and Marluxia sitting on the other side of the table.

"It's okay" Demyx smiled.

"You're doing a song for him?" Marluxia asked, "Aww, that's so romantic, Demmy"

Demyx blushed again.

Everyone else had apparently known my feelings for Zexy before myself, he thought bitterly.

"Where are Larxene and Axel?" Demyx asked mainly to change the subject.

Roxas shrugged, "Somewhere far away from here, I hope. They're fighting again"

"We didn't want to attend when they blow the kitchen up" Marluxia said, "So we decided to come looking for you. And now I want to see what kind of song you're making."

Precipitously he jumped over the table, trying to pursue the lyrics.

"What? No!" Demyx screamed, "No, Marly, no looking at the unfinished masterpiece!"

"I got 'em, I got 'em!" Marluxia shouted, sounding asphyxiated because Demyx had jumped on him, "Take them, Roxy, before he kills me!"

Demyx tried to stop Marluxia from stretching the papers for Roxas, but it was too late, and soon he watched resignedly when they red his lyrics safely few feet away.

"Well?" Demyx finally asked, nervously, "What do you like?"

Roxas stared at him and seemed to be dumbfounded, "It's beautiful" He finally said.

"I'll say" Marluxia agreed, "For next you have to make a song for me, okay?"

"What? No, I can't-" Demyx started alarmed.

"Marluxia, you're not serious right?" Roxas said, "You understand that Demyx wants to make song only for Zexion"

Marluxia nodded sadly, "Yeah, sure, but it's not fair. I want someone who says this kind of things to me too"

"So you want a boyfriend" Roxas noted.

"Do you wanna be mine, Roxas?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"WHAT?!"

Demyx laughed at Roxas' expression, which was pure horror.

Marluxia smirked, "Geez, you can't take a joke, can you Rox?"

Roxas furrowed, "Are you _sure _it was only a joke?"

"Well…" Marluxia said and smiled teasingly, "If you really want to be my boyfriend…"

"Good heavens, Marly" a voice said from the roof as Xigbar walked by above, "This dude is hardly 18 yet. Go bug someone nearer your own age"

"Oh, someone like you, huh?" Marluxia asked, winking.

"Guys!" Demyx called out, "I'm not running any relationship therapy here. I really need to get some peace to prepare the second strophe for my song"

"Sure, Demmy, sorry" Marluxia said, as he leaped up, "I just got myself something to do… Hey, Vexy! What are you looking for? Can I help you?"

And he ran off, to the Vexen who had just arrived and was now searching the bookshelves.

Xigbar shook his head, "Pink dude is hopeless" And he teleported away, "Later, stiffs!"

Demyx bit his pencil; now what would be the theme?

"No, no, no" He heard Vexen's voice saying, "I really do not need your help, Marluxia. No, seriously, let go of me. I just need one book about poisons and then I return to my lab…"

Poisons… Demyx smacked his tongue, magic poison…

X

X

Zexion closed his book and sighed deeply.

Happy endings, always happy endings. He got up from his bed and placed the book back on the table. Why did he even read those stupid smooth stories? As if they would solve anything.

They were all about man and woman, who met, fell in love, solved few problems and got married. And got their happy ending.

Gosh, how Zexion hated those words.

"Why did I tell Demyx to go away?" Schemer asked from himself.

He couldn't tell why. Demyx had come for him, without asking, he had been worried about Zexion, and Zexion had turned his back for him.

"But it's all I want, isn't it" He continued to whisper in his empty room, "I want that he comes for me, takes care of me. I want him to be my light when the world seems to be so dark"

And still he was walking away from that light. Because he was afraid.

It was so much safer in darkness. No one could hurt Zexion here. As long as he was here, there was no possibility that Demyx wouldn't accept how much all their moments together had mattered to him.

No, of course he would accept, other half of Zexion alleged. He was Demyx, after all, little forever cheerful I-like-everyone-the-way-they-are Demyx. Just that kind of Demyx Zexion loved him to be.

"He will accept it" Zexion whispered for his mirror, "He has to. I'm not gay"

He wasn't, sort of. He wasn't that kind of stereotypical gay, like Marluxia, who liked pink and flowers and tried to flirt with every guy who he met.

He didn't. It just happened to be Demyx he wanted.

"He will accept me" Zexion muttered. He had made this same conclusion dozens of times in past month, and now he was making it again, "He will say 'It's okay, Zexy, it's okay that you love me. I'm still your friend and I like you'"

But it wouldn't be enough. He knew that it wouldn't.

He could not continue it like nothing had ever happened. Demyx could never, ever, ever, be his friend again. Not just a friend.

That was why he had to stay here. Just wait here long enough, until everyone would forget him. And after that…

Zexion pushed his head in his hands. He didn't really know.

X

X

X

Only one more chapter to go! I think this is gonna be my first fanfic I'm finishing.

Well, it's good, because when I started to write this it was supposed to be one-shot.

Thanks again all Zemyx-fans for reading, 'cause these two are really adorable together.

Comment if you want!


	6. Chapter 6

When lyrics were finally ready Demyx started the hardest but still funniest part; composing.

"Are you gonna sing it yourself?" Asked Roxas, who still sat in front of him, reading the Struggle-magazine.

"I am" Demyx answered at once, though he hadn't even thought about it, "I want this to be from me completely. Otherwise Zexy might think that I'm only joking"

"Naminé has nice voice for example" Roxas suggested carefully, thinking that if Demyx would sing himself, Zexion would more likely think it was a joke. Singing had never been Demyx's forte.

Demyx didn't hear Roxas' warning tone, and Key of Destiny ended up just hoping that Zexion would hear caring lyrics behind Demyx's voice.

"I mean, what would it be like?" Demyx suddenly continued while trying to attune his sitar, "Dear Zexy, I made a song for you, but Lexaeus is going to sing it"

Roxas gave a laugh, "I've never heard him singing" He pointed out.

"I've never heard him talking" Demyx receipted, turning back to his instrument.

"I can sing, baby" Said Marluxia, who had unobtrusively sat next to Demyx, "I can do it for you"

"Marluxia, we want to get Zexion out of his room here" Roxas sighed, "Not to make him lock himself in there forever"

"You're always so _mean _to me" Marluxia muttered in fake-tears.

"I got it, I got it!" Demyx shouted.

"I got what?" Marluxia asked, excited.

"The melody" Demyx told, he's check burning in suspension, "It goes something like this" He plucked few chords and then stared at his audience, "What do you think, guys?"

Roxas and Marluxia shared a surprised look in silence. Roxas cleared his throat, "Well, it- it's not exactly very _long, _Dem"

Demyx's smile vanished, "That's all you can say? Of course it's not, but it is a good start, right?" Demyx eyed them with a begging look.

"Sure it is" Marluxia said, "But I just have to say, that you'll be having a long night, Demmy"

And he was right, of course. When Demyx continued his work, clock seemed to tick so fast that he was completely sure that Luxord had manipulated it somehow. Marluxia stayed with them sometime, then told that he wanted to go bother Vexen some more and teleported away. During next hours Roxas also finished his magazine, said goodbye and vanished.

The sky darkened outside. It was soon nine o'clock. Normally Demyx would be asleep at this hour. Even though he was totally concentrated on his work, he noticed that Xigbar had been right; there was a lot more life in castle this late. Xemnas and Saix came at the library, captured the largest armchair and started to make out, and Demyx found himself constantly staring. He had never seen Superior, who usually was very serious and calm, like that. Not to mention Saix, who was nearly always grumpy. Maybe Zexy would also become full of life like that, Demyx thought. This vision made him to work even harder with his song. A little later Larxene rushed in and insisted them to tell where Axel was. When she heard that no one had seen him, she snarled something very forbidding and left. Even Naminé, who didn't very often come out of her room, showed up, took one book and returned.

Finally, when it was a midnight, Demyx was ready. He's head was spinning for staying up so late, his fingers were almost dead for all plucking and he was starving for not eating anything in all day. But still he was jubilant, because when he watched those lyrics he had written, he could honestly say that it was absolutely the best song from him ever.

"It's going to be the first song when I finally do my own CD" He decided, "But the most important first…"

Would Zexy be still awake, Demyx wondered. On the other hand he wanted to get Zexion back as soon as possible, but then again, he probably wouldn't be very happy if Demyx woke him up in the middle of the night. No one had ever been when he did.

Demyx looked around in the empty library; he could always go to Zexion's door and knock.

"But first" Demyx whispered with hoarse voice, "I need a glass of water… Kitchen…"

"Are you mad?" Another voice mumbled behind the bookshelf and Demyx literally fell out from his chair, "Water is your element, man, you don't have to go to kitchen to get it. Besides, I don't think you should go to the kitchen anyway, it's pretty peace of junk right now, got it memorized?"

"Axel" Demyx half-shouted his pulse running really fast, "You scared me to dead, you twit! What are you doing here?"

"I'm having a really atmospheric midnight library-walk, what do you think?" Axel peeked from behind the shelves, "I'm hiding from Larxene. Is she here?"

"Was couple of hours ago" Demyx said, trying to sort his papers.

"Great" Axel said, coming out from his hideout, "She's been after me all day and I'm exhausted"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" Axel alleged, slumping at the table, "Well, I said some things that I maybe shouldn't have, but you know… Hey, Roxas told me that you're finally gonna be this castle's Romeo"

"What??"

"Yeah. You're going to sing your songs under Juliet's balcony. And Zex is going to be your Juliet. Is it ready now?" He asked, eyeing the papers in Demyx's hand.

Demyx nodded, but before he could say anything, both of them heard a female voice saying: "Very impressive, Axel. I would've never guessed that an airhead like you would know _anything_ about Shakespeare's classics"

Axel paled, "Aaaah! She found me!" He screamed.

"Relax, idiot. I've had enough of you already" Larxene said as she walked closer, "Hey, queer, show me that"

She grabbed Demyx's papers, red them in few seconds and without saying anything gave them to Axel.

"Pretty good, Dem" Axel said after finishing the lyrics and giving them back.

"Thanks" Demyx muttered.

"So what are you still doing here?" Larxene asked, "Why aren't you kneeling at bookworm's door already?"

"I'm not sure if Zexy's awake or not…" Demyx started nervously.

"He is" the fourth voice said on the top of the nearest bookshelf. As they turned around they saw Xaldin smirking at them.

"What is this, some kind of random group meeting?" Axel asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope. Just me and Xigbar doing one of our night trips" Xaldin reported.

"I think I don't wanna know more" Larxene muttered.

"Well, you dudes wanna know this" Xigbar said as he landed from the roof, "The shrimp's 'ere"

"Roxas or Zexion?" Axel asked, since Xigbar had a habit to call both of them shrimps.

They heard the soft footsteps somewhere from the dark library's halls.

"Sounds like Zexion to me" Larxene pointed out, "Roxas usually bounds"

"Come here" Xaldin ordered from behind the shelf, "Hide and shut your mouth"

All five of them hid themselves behind the shelf, and soon they saw Zexion sneaking in the view. Demyx felt the blush breaking down in his face, and he pressed himself low.

"Stop being be such a sissy" Larxene muttered and kicked his ankle, making him to squeal. The noise made Zexion freeze for a moment and he listened to silence before continuing his search.

"See?" Xigbar whispered to cowering Demyx, "I told ya; he's at the love story section"

"Well, well, is this interesting or what" Axel smiled.

"S-shut up" Demyx mumbled.

"This is so stupid" Larxene said, annoyed. She jumped on the shelf, "Hey, bookworm, what are you doing here?!"

Zexion quickly turned around. He saw Larxene staring at him, sitting on the bookshelf, and he pushed away the book he had been eyeing.

"What do you want?" He asked gloomy.

"Now that's not very nice" Said Axel, who had followed the Nymph and come out from the shadows, "We just wondered that we haven't seen you for a whole month and then you suddenly appear in here…"

"Reading love stories" Xigbar finished.

Zexion's eyes widened. How many members were hiding in there?

Meanwhile Demyx chewed his fingernails, his knees pressed against his chin and sweat running in his hair. What if they would tell that he was in there? He simply couldn't sing in front of any others but Zexy. He's bad feeling didn't become easier when he heard Xigbar speaking again:

"By the way, shrimp, we know why you're readin' those" He pointed at the love story shelf.

Zexion felt a sudden heat on his neck. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He murmured.

"Actually no" Larxene said, pretending to think about it, "My calendar has just suitable timetable for it, look" She reached a little book.

"Oh true" Axel said, fake-reading one of the pages, "Morning: Make a fight in the kitchen. Afternoon: chase Axel around the castle. Evening: still chase Axel around the castle. Night: tease Zexion for having a crush on Demyx"

After the last words, Zexion teleported away before anyone could see tears running from his eyes. When he arrived back to his room, he fell down on the floor. He's secret had been covered, and soon Demyx would hear about it.

"I'm doomed" He whispered.

X

X

"You should've seen his face, skinny" Xigbar said, "He was red all over. Just go and sing your song already. He's yours at the moment you do"

Demyx didn't know how to react. He had been so ready, so ready to confess his feelings for Zexy, but now when he had to actually _do _it, he felt that he was not ready.

"What are you waiting for?" Xaldin asked, "C'mon, we want to see some action"

"Don't just stand there like some statue, Dem" Axel ordered, "Go for it"

"I-I-…" Demyx stammered, "I think I'm not…"

"I'm starting to have enough of this stuff" Larxene said, "If you're not there in five seconds, I'm kicking your ass to the Timbuktu, where the hell that might be anyway"

X

X

"I'm ready" Demyx whispered to himself.

He was standing in front of the Zexion's door again, holding his sitar in his shaking hands.

"Zexy? Are you awake?" He asked, leaning closer.

The sobs paused, and Demyx heard the bed's strings creak. "Demyx? Is that you?"

"It's me Zexy"

Now he heard the same soft footsteps coming closer. He closed his eyes; he loved those footsteps. Demyx knew that he could do it.

"Demyx" Zexion's voice whispered from the other side of the door, "Do-… do you know?"

Demyx knew what Zexion meant, but he ignored the question. "Zexy, I- remember when I promised to make you a song?"

There was a brief silence, "…Yes, I do"

"Well" Demyx bit his lip and placed the sitar conventionally on his arms, "I'd like to sing it for you now. Is that okay for you?"

He didn't have enough nerve to wait for the answer anyway. He's fingers started to play, and then it was too late to regret.

_I__never knew it could feel so funny  
Like a gambling game when you got no money  
The stakes are high and I might just lose you  
I don't know why but I think that you do_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know was it mine or your mistake?  
Let me see, let me see, let me see did I make you walk away?  
Uptown, downtown, all around they're telling all kind of lies  
But I'm now and I'm here and I want you to open up your eyes_

_I'll be here for you baby  
Oh, can't you see I miss you so bad, I go crazy  
You could have it all, the beauty, the power  
If you just come and step down from your ivory tower_

_I could use my magic potion  
But it might not make you stay  
I could talk too much to turn your head  
But you'd just walk away  
So instead I'm at your front door  
Making a fool out of myself  
When you open up and look me in the eye_

_I'll be here for you baby  
Oh, can't you see I miss you so bad, I go crazy  
You could have it all, the beauty, the power  
If you just come and step down from your ivory tower _

Demyx stopped playing and listened. Now he was sure about one thing; they really had hearts. It simply couldn't beat so fast in his chest if it didn't exist.

"I love you Zexy" He whispered to the door.

Then he waited for something to happen. He put his sitar at the floor and waited for a long time. Finally the door opened.

"Zexy…"

Zexion stood in front of him. He's eyes (well, at least the one you could see because his hair) were widened and wet.

"Are you alright?" Demyx asked, frightened. He really didn't want to make Zexion cry.

"Demyx…" Zexion started.

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Then he collapsed in Demyx's extended arms.

Demyx pressed his face in Zexion's silver-violet-blue hair as he felt the shorter boy wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I missed you" Zexion breathed, his head resting against Demyx's chest.

"Zexy" Demyx smiled, stroking his beloved's back, "Let's play 20 questions, okay? Just one round?"

"Fine" Zexion said, pausing for a moment, looking at Demyx's blue eyes, "Are you thinking of me?"

"Of course" Demyx whispered and leaned closer, "Haven't thought anyone else in whole month"

And he pressed his warm lips on Zexion's mouth.

X

X

X

I actually finished one story. I'm pretty proud of myself. And I'd love some comments!

The song is abbreviated, if you want to listen it completely, go to YouTube and search for Anna Abreu - Ivory Tower.

Thank you for reading! Zemyx is LOVE!


End file.
